howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock Cee Lo
"How to Rock Cee Lo" is the 16-17th episode in season one of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on August 18, 2012. Plot The Perfs have front row seats to see Cee Lo in concert while Gravity 5 doesn’t even have tickets. Masquerading as arena employees, Gravity 5 sneaks into the concert, but security catches on and chases them all over the arena. Finally, they’re cornered, and Gravity 5 goes to great lengths to avoid security. The band’s actions grab the attention of Cee Lo, who decides he wants Kacey to go on tour with him. Gravity 5 is happy for Kacey, but at the same time, they have the biggest music competition yet coming up at school and with Kacey on tour, they must race to find her replacement so they can still win. Featured songs *Rules for Being Popular *Crazy *All About Tonight *Only You Can Be You (instrumental) Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Cee Lo Green as himself *Kirk Fox as Mr. March *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlett *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Security Guard *Brennan Feonix as Cee Lo's manager *Abhi Trivedi as Kitchen manager *Alex Quijano as Unknown *Fuschia! as Iverne *HaleyAnn Johnson as Dahlia *Steven James Meyer as Unknown *Joey Luthman as Craig Kronberg *Brooke Metro as Lena *Tahlena Chikami as Dancer *Galen Hooks as Erica Trivia *This is the first hour-long episode and special in the series of How to Rock. *David confirmed that there will be three songs featured in this episode. This is the second episode to do that. The first is the pilot episode, "How to Rock Braces and Glasses". *Lulu confirmed on her Ustream that the Perfs will sing Rules for Being Popular in this episode. *According to David Israel, The Grelson fans heads will explode, Grelson fans will probably watch the episode a billion times and "You won't be disappointed by what he sings. Or who he sings with. Or who else sings. Or... ran out of ors." when talking about this episode on twitter. *It is rumored that Stevie will get a solo in this episode due to a picture Lulu Antariksa posted on Instagram. *Cymphonique told TWIST Magazine: "there's going to be a show with a special guest superstar and you'll get to see Gravity 5 actually perform its first concert on How to Rock, so I'm excited for everyone to see that one! And there's going to actually be three songs in that episode ... so it's going to be a three song whammy!" *David Israel said about the episode "It is a phenomenal episode. One hour of sheer awesomeness. And other adjectives." *It is rumored that Grace quit the Perfs because she is playing the tambourine with Gravity 5 when they are singing with Cee Lo. A more likely possibility is that she is performing with Gravity 5 without Molly's knowledge. *This is the first time Grace performs with Gravity 5. Gallery Videos P1QR_FU8Th0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes with Guest Stars Category:Aired Episodes